Bath Time
by Emelsu
Summary: Soubi gives Ritsuka a bath it leads to a little more...And for the first time Soubi hears the words he has always wanted to hear.


**Yeah I know I'm not very good at writing stories but I'm trying to get better. =D Please read and and review.**

"Soubi I'm getting tired, can you give me a bath?" Ritsuka looked up to his fighter with the cutest expression he could make.

"Sure Ritsuka, I'll run the water while you get undressed"

Soubi had been taking care of Ritsuka for over a year now after it wasn't safe for him to stay with his abusive mother.

Soubi picked up the growing teenager bridal style and brought him upstairs to the bathroom.

Ritsuka had gotten use to having Soubi see him naked, Soubi gave him baths all the time, joined him in the shower, and even saw him getting dressed almost everyday since they stayed in the same room.

Ritsuka stood next to the sink in just his tight blue briefs while Soubi filled the bath tub.

"Ok kitten, it's ready for you" Soubi petted Ritsuka between the ears.

Ritsuka slipped out of his briefs and bent over more than needed to try to act sexy as he got into the tub. Soubi noticed the act and couldn't help smile at the effort.

The blond man took off his button down shirt so he wouldn't get it wet while washing the young sacrifice. Ritsuka blushed and turned away, he had seen Soubi like that many times but it still made him blush and he didn't want Soubi to see the reaction.

Soubi cleaned Ritsuka's hair first and then started to clean his body. As he was rubbing his back with a soft wash cloth the raven haired boy started purring. The soapy cloth was being rubbed all over Ritsuka's body and caused him to make a small noise when it went over his nipples.

Ritsuka's blush got darker, he couldn't believe he had made such an embarrassing noise in front of Soubi. As Soubi was washing him, Ritsuka's mind started to drift off, thinking of all the things he wished Soubi would do to him… and then he looked down and was horrified.

He had actually gotten hard from the thoughts about Soubi.

Soubi was just about to drain the water when Ritsuka grabbed his arm.

"Umm Soubi… You missed a spot"

"Where Kitten?" Soubi looked confused.

The cat eared boy guided his fighters hand down between his legs and looked up into Soubi's bright blue eyes.

"Ritsuka, remember I told you I wouldn't touch there unless you knew for sure that you wanted me to?"

"Yes I remember Soubi….a-and I really want you to now…" Ritsuka had wanted Soubi to touch down there for a while now but had never gotten the courage to ask or even know how to ask.

"Are you sure you are ok with it? I don't want to make you uncomfortable" Soubi had been getting hard after he noticed Ritsuka was but he was well hidden on the other side of the tub.

"Y-yes I'm sure Soubi… I really want you to…Please."

That was all Soubi needed to hear.

He put some of the bath soap in his hand and gripped Ritsuka's length and started moving his hand up and down the length.

"Ss-soubi! Faster, please ngh Faster!"

Ritsuka wasn't use to all this pleasure, sure he had done stuff by himself but it never felt this amazing.

Soubi sped up the pace and brought his other hand behind Ritsuka and started rubbing his entrance. This was too much for Ritsuka to handle. He screamed hi fighters name and cam all over his stomach and Soubi's hand.

He laid there panting as Soubi cleaned him off and drained the water.

Soubi picked up Ritsuka and dried him off with a fluffy towel.

"Soubi can we do that again sometime?"

"Of course, we can do that again" Soubi smiled and kissed Ritsuka on the forehead.

"How about tomorrow?" Ritsuka looked down at the ground.

Soubi took the embarrassed boys chin in his hand and lifted his head up. "We can do that when ever you want to"

"Soubi?"

"Yes Kitten?"

"I love you" Ritsuka gave Soubi an huge hug.

"I love you to kitten" Soubi lifted Ritsuka up and brought him to bed.

He had finally heard the words. Ritsuka had finally said those three words that he had always wanted to hear. No one had ever said those words to him before.

Soubi laid in his bed and smiled as he watched the one who loved him fall asleep.


End file.
